


Sunlight and Morning dew

by GhostWritesForFun



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, Pre-Established Relationship, soft morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWritesForFun/pseuds/GhostWritesForFun
Relationships: Sona Buvelle/Khada Jhin
Kudos: 9





	Sunlight and Morning dew

The artist had been awake for a few hours now, but he dared not move around to much. Not with his lovely Sona sleeping so peacefully like this in his arms. The sunlight streaming through the window gave a slight glow to her, but it wouldn’t wake the sleeping beauty with her facing his chest. His hand of flesh moved slowly to card through her hair, drawing a soft hum from his resting bride which brought a gentle smile to his lips. While he would have loved to simply stay like this a while longer, it seemed the slight tug of her hair was enough to rouse the Maven from her slumber; if only slightly, gazing up at him with a dreamy smile.  
“Good morning, Princess” he hummed, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.   
‘Good morning, Jhin. Did you sleep well?’ Sona asked in his mind, nuzzling happily up to her lover with a small, soundless yawn, a bit of tired confusion on her face when she heard him chuckle.   
“That’s my line, dearheart..” He teased, moving his hand out of her hair only to cup the back of his muse’s head, sealing her lips in a soft kiss. His heart melted a little when he heard that gentle tinkle of a giggle in the back of his mind. 

The gentle embrace lasted for several minutes, Sona being the first to pull away with a flushed face and a hint of an embarrassed smile. ‘W-we just woke up, dear...don’t you think it’s a bit early for this sort of thing?’  
“Hm..I suppose. Though I’ve been awake for awhile.” he answered plainly, pressing a few slow, gentle kisses along his beloved’s jawline. “I know of a way to wake you up a little faster..but I don’t think you’ll like it too much.”  
Well now she was curious. The musician lightly nudged Jhin away from her neck so she could see his face. ‘What do you mean?’  
“Are you sure you want to know?” .  
With a firm nod Jhin had little choice but to show what he meant, pulling his love closer so he could shift his metallic arm to rest around her hips, his left hand moved from her head down to her side, ghosting his fingertips over her side; still bare from last night’s events, watching with a small smile as the sensation made her squirm a little. There was a brief moment of realization in those beautiful blue orbs of hers, though it was far too late for her to wriggle away, those devilishly talented fingers of his easily finding her sensitive spots as he tormented the maiden with tickles.

He loved the sound of her twinkling laughter in his mind, a smirk on his face as he watched her squirm and writhe against him, her face scrunched up in a beautiful combination of amusement and irritation, delicate hands pressing against his chest as she pleaded with him to stop between giggles and little squeals when he moved his fingers just right. The sensations didn’t end there, however, Jhin’s eagerness to draw more lovely laughter from Sona leading him to lean in and trace featherlight kisses along her throat, humming and very lightly nibbling her perfect skin. It didn’t give quite the reaction he had been looking for, but shuddering breaths and the faintest murmurs of moans lacing into those beautiful giggles where so much better.

A few minutes was all he felt was needed to ‘wake her fully’, relenting his tormenting tickles as he smoothed his hand over her side instead, as if to wash away the ghostly sensations of his fingers, pressing another kiss to her throat before moving away from her neck. “Feeling more awake, love?” he teased, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.   
Sona pouted as she caught her breath, wriggling out of his hold so she could turn herself away from Jhin. ‘You big bully. There must have been another way to wake me than that..’  
Jhin hummed in agreement. “There was” he admitted, moving close again as he wrapped his metallic arm around her waist, using his human hand to move her hair before nestling his face into her shoulder as he continued. “But I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to hear your laugh like that.. I didn’t mean to upset you, Princess.” the silver tongued artist murmured, pressing a gentle string of kisses slowly along her shoulder and up the back of her neck as he spoke. “Is there a way I can help make it up to you, sweetheart?”

Her resolve was weakened by those sweet little kisses, but she didn’t show it, knowing full well he’d take advantage of the situation. ‘Maybe...’ she paused, turning her head a little to look back at her lover out of the corner of her eye, face flushed with embarrassment. ‘M-maybe if you..pamper me this morning.. I..I might forgive you then...’  
The sight of her like that, face slightly flushed with those adorable pouty lips, highlighted wonderfully by the warm sunlight from the window..he took a moment or so and committed it to memory, wishing he could simply take a photo so he could savor the moment for eternity...She'd given him a way for her to forgive him with such a sweet tone...but how was he supposed to concentrate when she looked at him with such a perfect expression like that? ‘-pamper me this morning-’ that part had stuck the easiest in his mind. “I can do that, dearest~” he hummed, sneaking a kiss to the Maven’s lips before pulling back “I’m going to need you to face me, however.”

She was a bit curious of his intentions, but she trusted him, turning herself to face her beloved. Meer moments later, Jhin’s lips where on her own, gentle and loving. It made her smile into the kiss, bringing a hand up to cup his face. Sona hummed as she felt his hands slowly trailing over her naked form, her free hand resting gently on his chest as she pressed herself up against him. When he broke the kiss, she let out a soft sound akin to a whine, but it was swiftly silenced with a small murmur of pleasure as the artist traced open mouthed kisses down her jaw and throat. She hadn’t even realized he had carefully pressed her back against the bed so he could move freely and pamper to his heart’s content. Any embarrassment was easily washed away by Jhin’s soft touch as he caressed her form and continued trailing his slow, loving kisses downward.

His kisses paused when he reached her breasts, massaging and teasing her soft mounds with delicate touches, soft kisses and the slightest graze of teeth now and then. The main reason he had to pause his advances there was so that he could simply listen to her, the sound of her near silent breaths; slightly uneven and shuddering while she whimpered and murmured in his mind. It was intoxicating..and rather easily distracting him from his main goal. When she became impatient with his gentle teasing of her breasts; or perhaps the gentle attention was working her up or making her more sensitive than she would have liked, she ran her hands through his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp to gain his attention. She knew him so well, the sensation easily drawing him from his thoughts with a soft hum of pleasure, glancing up at his beloved with his slowly changing blue eyes. He’d always told her they became more amber in colour when he was passionate about something...someone in this case..  
‘S-stop teasing...please..? I know you want to...to continue pampering me in...another way..’ her thoughts trailed off as she glanced away from those interested eyes, embarrassed that she was asking so bluntly for this sort of thing in the first place.  
Shame she looked away so soon...she missed out on quite a sly smirk from her beloved.

“You’re getting antsy, aren’t you, darling? I can’t help myself this morning. Your soft murmurs and whimpers are the sweetest music to my ears..” his words trailed off, hands smoothing down Sona’s sides as his lips traced down the middle of her stomach, that smirk softening into a light smile as he listened to her small little giggles and whines of complaint from the slight tickling sensation of his breath and featherlight kisses over her sensitive skin.  
“..It’s hard to resist the urge to simply torment you the rest of the morning, just to hear you plead for me to do anything else...” Another pause, his hands moving to gently guide her thighs apart as he slid himself down further, watching her back arch and hearing that slight hitch in her breath as his kisses trailed dangerously close to her awaiting heat, only to let out an annoyed huff as he shifted his attention to press kisses along her inner thighs instead. Her fingers tightened in his hair, tugging ever so slightly in an attempt to bring him back to that unbearable heat between her legs, but all she got was a low groan from him and the slightest nibble to her soft thigh, making her squeal a little.

“Your words, sweetness, use your words..” the artist murmured, gazing up at her with eyes that had become an almost muddy green tone, the perfect balance of his usual ice blue and full passionate deep amber. However, with the sunlight streaming through the window like that, the shadow of her thighs wasn’t enough to hide the slight specks of each of the ‘natural’ shades in those lust filled eyes. Hoo boy…  
Sona whined, but didn’t say anything, to embarrassed or stubborn to voice her desires just yet, she simply tugged on his hair again.  
Jhin was fine with that, giving another small groan which he masked with a soft chuckle, his metallic hand guiding one of her legs up over his shoulder while his flesh hand continued trailing over her skin, tracing small shapes and nonsensical lines over her outer thigh and up her hip toward her side, only to move back down again. His kisses remained irritatingly gentle to her inner thighs, and every time he would switch between them, the artist would pause with his mouth hovering just a breath away from her cunt, gazing up at her patiently to see if her resolve had broken. Each time she stubbornly remained silent, wriggling her hips with a pleading look in those beautiful blue eyes of hers.   
And each time he would let out a little hum and resume tracing kisses along her thigh, making her let out an aggravated groan in his mind and her nails scrape over his scalp, drawing a shuddering breath from him. With each passing time, his own restraint started to slip, his kisses becoming a little rougher along with few nips now and then...

When her will finally did break, her desperate plea was so very worth the torment he’d been going through himself. ‘Jhin please! Please please please stop toying with me, I can’t stand it...’ She whined, pulling his hair roughly to tug him in and squeezing her thighs around Jhin’s head to hold him close, eliciting a sharp gasp from his throat, swiftly muffled by a near growl of pleasure. She didn’t have to beg him twice, hands gently holding her hips as he eagerly began eating her out. He was still rather gentle with her, but not nearly as gentle as he could have been, then again, her bucking hips, little tugs on his hair and breathless plea echoing in his mind just might have been driving him wild..

He wanted to just eat her out this morning, pamper her like she asked, really he did..but his body was craving a little more attention than he would have liked. With every little tug and whimper from his beloved, his cock twitched, aching for some sort of contact. He stubbornly refused, ignoring his own desires in favor of catering to hers, but Sona was well aware of this little habit of his. ‘Jhin.. I want.. I-I want you to fuck me. You don’t n-need to ignore your own pleasure j-just to pamper me.’ she paused, pulling her thighs apart; if only slightly due to how bad they were quivering, and ran her hand through his hair giving a shy smile when he looked up at her with those nearly fully amber eyes. ‘Please?’   
-bthump-  
How could the artist possibly say no when she looked at him like that? Murmuring something rather vulgar in Ionian, Jhin moved himself up from between her thighs, hands guiding her legs around his hips as he leaned in to kiss her lovingly, hardly needing more than a roll of his hips to bury himself into her awaiting cunt, drawing a rather lovely moan from both of them. His metallic hand remained on her hip while his flesh hand came up to cup the back of Sona’s head, humming into the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair. Neither needed much push from all the teasing and buildup, the slow pace and passionate kissing being more than enough to guide both into rather soft, but satisfying orgasms, leaving them breathless and cuddly. Eventually, the pair sort of just...fell asleep in each other’s arms again, they didn’t have any plans for the rest of the day, so a lazy start wasn’t so bad.


End file.
